


The Abyss is Deeper than You Feared

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Warden Bethany Hawke, alternate character options, because I like pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something neither Hawke nor Varric have mentioned about their Warden friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss is Deeper than You Feared

"So who is this Warden friend of yours, anyway, Varric?" Serena asked as they approached the cave entrance. "You haven't said much about them. Very unlike you."

Varric shot her a grin and winked at Hawke. "Oh, we go way back, don't we, Hawke?"

Hawke didn't say anything. She just shook her head as she gestured for Varric to precede her into the cave.

"Yeah, this Warden's a real firecracker. I could tell you some tales." That got a snort from Hawke as the passage opened out in front of them. They made their way through a twisting passageway, glowing with deep mushrooms, finally arriving at an open cavern dotted with stalactites and stalagmites. Serena was surprised when a young woman in Warden blues stepped into view.

"Sunshine!" Varric called out and she squealed in delight, running into his open arms. He swung her around as they both laughed, and Hawke looked on with an indulgent grin on her face. After they broke apart, the Warden threw herself at Hawke next.

"Hey, brat," Hawke said in greeting. "Missed me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, please?
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
